


Why not?

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: John is a dork, M/M, Vampire Dave, and dave needs to stop being weird, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't even know<br/>Hot vampire and his cute anemic boyfriend. <br/>Enough said</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why not?

Okay. So John was pretty normal right? He went to college, he worked at a cat shelter because he generally liked cats more than humans. He had his own apartment. He was pretty much as normal as one could get. 

 

Except the fact that he lived with a fucking vampire.

 

Yep. That's right a 100% legit bloodsucker with sharp canine teeth, red eyes and all. 

 

He wasn't actually that bad to be honest. 

 

It had started almost a year ago. Dave had bitten John, been absolutely disgusted, and further appalled when he found out John was anemic. So Dave took I upon himself to make sure John was getting the proper treatment. Hell, he even cooked most of the time. And yeah, at first Dave had been planning to eat him. But they became friends. After the initial 'get the fuck out of here what's wrong with you.' Dave had settled in and actually proved to be good company. 

 

John was getting up for work that morning when he realized that Dave was in his bed with him. Okay, he thought he was used to his friends vampire shenanigans before. He would have to ask him when he got up. He had learned the hard way not to wake a sleeping vampire. 

 

So he just got up and headed to the bathroom. Yawning widely as he stepped into the shower. After he had gotten out and gotten to drying his hair, Dave poked his head in. 

 

"Don't forget to take your meds. You forgot to take your supplements yesterday." Dave said gruffly. His blond hair was mussed from sleep (which apparently vampires needed??) and his eyes were still bleary. 

 

"Yes mother." John rolled his eyes. Dave shot him a glare.

 

"Its not my fault you have that nasty sludge running through your veins." Dave glared at him. Usually they were friendlier than this. But neither of them were morning people. Especially Dave. 

 

"Whatever princess. Why were you in my bed this morning?" John asked as Dave leaned against the door frame and raised an eyebrow. 

 

"Theres another alpha in the area." Dave said as if it was an explanation.

 

"I thought that was a wolf thing?" John asked with disinterest, carding fingers through his hair and doing it how he liked. Before fixing his shirt and pulling on a hoodie over it. 

 

"Its a vampire thing too. Alphas have red eyes, Betas have orange or yellow, and Omegas have bright blue eyes." Dave smirked a bit at the last comment as John swallowed a few pills and glared at him.

 

"I'm no fucking Omega. So fuck off and go eat something." John huffed and walked past Dave to the kitchen. The vampire snickered and trailed after his roommate.

 

"Awh someone's pissy this morning." Dave grinned. John just rolled his eyes, getting a bag of blood and the milk from the fridge. He tossed the blood to Dave before pouring himself a bowl of cereal. They sat at the counter eating, or well, drinking, until John had to go to work. Then they walked down together and Dave made sure his shades hid his eyes. He kept his mouth closed as well so he didn't expose too-sharp canines. After dropping John off, Dave just headed home to go fuck around on the internet until John came home.

 

Dave was almost like a cat. He acted aloof and hostile around people he didn't like, and aloof around people he did like. And he acted like it was a coincidence that he was in the same room as John 90% of the time. But John had noticed Daves clinginess and realized why he was like that. 

 

He was clingy because John liked him. And not many people liked him. 

 

So John put up with it. And he even tolerated when Dave decided he needed affection. When he wanted affection, he generally never said it outright. But he wasn't shy about it. 

 

Like when John came home that day, Dave was sitting on the counter, swinging his legs and cursing at Twilight. You could see the TV from the kitchen. And Dave liked to sit on the counter and commentate on everything. 

 

"Hey Dave." John yawned. Unzipping his hoodie and stretching his shoulders. Dave looked over at him and scowled before he just took Johns hand and dragged him over to the couch.

 

"My scent rubbed off. Come on. Let's binge watch Leverage. Twilight is insulting." Dave announced. Sitting down and pulling John down to sit between his legs. One foot on the floor as John curled up obediently and flicked his glasses up with a grumble. 

 

"Why not just man me wear your hoodie or something for awhile instead of cuddling me?" John huffed. Even if he wasn't protesting. Dave shrugged as he clicked around on the TV and started an episode they hadn't seen. Then settled back against the couch and wrapped his arms around John. 

 

"Because, it wont stay for long enough, you'd have to wear my hoodies all the time." Dave shrugged. As if it made all the sense in the world. 

 

"I thought you didn't like physical contact, wouldn't that just be easier?" John leaned his head against Daves shoulder, tilting his head back to look at him and raising an eyebrow as Dave fixed his glasses. 

 

"Because you're a lonely asshole who will never get laid and someone has to show you affection before you get super bitter." Daves fingertips brushed over Johns neck. Causing the dork to huff in slight annoyance. Blushing faintly. 

 

"I think you're the lonely asshole here." John rolled his eyes. But just snuggled closer into Daves warm body. The vampire was a few degrees warmer than a human. John jokingly called him a space heater or a furnace. Mostly because he wasn't cold when Dave insisted on snuggling him so 'other alphas didn't get any ideas'. 

 

At this point John was pretty sure that Dave didn't plan on eating him. So he yawned and relaxed for the moment, focusing on Leverage and the fact that he was warm and safe in Daves arms. 

 

Which, admittedly, was a bit odd, considering that Dave was the person most likely to kill him in this world. But it didn't matter. 

 

"You hungry?" Dave asked after awhile. John nodded as the vampires fingertips played over his neck again. Dave had a fascination with Johns neck. It was kind of weird. Bur John didn't question it. He just tilted his head a bit so Daves hand could drag over his skin. 

"Pizza or Chinese?" Dave asked. His fingertips playing along the line of Johns jaw as the smaller man considered. 

 

"Chinese. I want Orange chicken." John decided. Feeling fuzzy and warm as Daves touch lingered on his pulse. Then brushed up behind his hear, over his temple, then the line of his cheekbone. He didn't protest. Daves touch was like some sort of drug. He was pretty convinced it was a vampire thing. He sighed a bit as Daves fingers skimmed over his bottom lip. Before the vampire lifted him up and got to his feet. Plopping a dazed John back down on the couch and going to order Chinese food. John heard him talking and blinked sleepily. Dave had never gotten that touchy before. Yeah the guy would rub his neck and such. But he never got all delicate touchy feely. 

He listened to Dave talking in the kitchen before he went to his room and changed out of his jeans into a pair of shorts and an oversize blue hoodie. Before he wandered out to the kitchen, grabbed a coke, and went back to the couch. Dave pulled his roommate back down against him. Into his lap this time. So John was sitting sideways, his knees bent to fold his legs against Daves as he tucked his head against daves shoulder and closed his eyes. Feeling like he needed a nap. Dave chuckled and rubbed Johns arm, his long fingers curling around johns hand and turning his hand over to trace his fingers over Johns palm. Humming faintly as he nuzzled Johns neck absently. The human shivered and let out a faint noise as Daves lips ghosted across his skin. Holy shit okay. 

He started to bristle a bit as Daves breath hissed over his skin. He felt sharp teeth graze the skin of hid neck, before being replaced by Daves lips. John shuddered slightly. Letting out a slow breath and running his hands over the arm that Dave had wrapped around him. Daves other hand slid up into Johns hair to tilt his head to the side. John relaxed into Daves arms, letting the vampire do what he wished. There was something about Daves touch that silenced any protest he may have had. That and it felt really nice. 

 

The kisses moved upwards to the back of his jaw. Then up behind his ear, which Dave paused to nibble at. John shivered as he felt sharp teeth graze his skin. Then Daves kissed followed the path his hands had made. Over his temple and down his cheek. Johns breath hitched as Dave turned his face and the hand in his hair slid down to cup his chin. Johns eyes were still closed. But he felt Daves breath against his lips. Light and scented slightly of iron. Then a soft mouth was on his own. The daze faded as he felt surprisingly soft lips move against his own. He froze for a moment. This felt wrong. He didn't know why. But it felt weird. He pulled back a bit. Taking a shaky breath. 

 

"Do you get this involved with all your meals?" He murmured sarcastically. The bliss worn off as he got to his feet. 

 

"John wait. I didn't mean-" John just shook his head and rubbed his neck. 

 

"No. No. Its fine. I get it. I get it." John muttered. Running a hand through his hair and walking away. 

 

"I think I'm gonna go take a shower." John mumbled. Before locking himself in the bathroom. He did take a shower. Scrubbing his neck and face thoroughly. He got out and dried off. Pulling on a hoodie and some pj-pants. He headed back out to the main area to find that the Chinese had arrived. 

 

John sat at the opposite end of the couch, nibbling on orange chicken and trying to banish the odd tension in the air. He didn't like it. He didn't like how dave had gone all quiet and sullen. 

 

After he slept on it. He realized what had felt wrong. It was the way he had felt drugged, and not himself. It wasn't that it was Dave kissing him. He had actually quite enjoyed that. It had just been the feeling of not being in control. 

 

The next morning. Dave had remained in his own bed. So John got up for classes and headed out. Leaving him a note to help himself to the leftovers. 

 

John was distracted all day. Like. All day. He couldn't focus on his damn classes at all. Dave was constantly on his mind. Christ he had problems. 

When he got home that day, Dave was on the couch. So john fearlessly plopped down next to him. Looked at him for a moment. Then leaned in and kissed his bloodsucking roommate. 

 

Dave paused. Seeming shocked. Before he felt a hand close around the back of his neck, and his vampire was kissing him back. Tilting his head slightly as they both relaxed into the kiss. Daves arms snaked around John and the smaller man was lifted into Daves lap. His arms slid around Daves neck and the taller mans arms easily folded around john. One arm hooked under Johns legs, the other around his shoulders. A tangle of human and vampire. John was melting against the warm vampire. His hands sliding into Daves soft hair. 

 

Dave was the one who pulled back. Pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Johns mouth. 

 

"What made you change your mind?" Dave asked softly. 

 

"It was under my own control." John shrugged. "When you do the whole vampire pheromones thing.... It just felt wrong.... But not bad." He scowled at his own explanation. Dave just laughed a bit and kissed Johns forehead. 

 

"Alright. I won't do the calming thing any more. Unless you request it." Dave kissed his cheek. John nodded agreeably. Snuggling close and leaning against Daves shoulder.

 

"And I'm not going to eat you. You're not my meal. You taste nasty anyways." Dave teased. Poking Johns side and making the boy yelp.

 

"Hey! Don't do that." John batted his hand away before squirming and getting his food to continue eating. Dave just snorted and rolled his eyes rubbing Johns side and watching leverage over Johns head. 

 

"Okay Nerd." Dave chuckled. Poking his side again. John grumbled a protest. But just settled in to watch whatever Dave was watching. 

 

They lived peacefully for awhile. John learned that Vampires had incredible stamina, Dave really really liked to cuddle, and Dave got super cuddly while he was sleeping. 

 

It was a year later that John was walking home from one of his night classes. Listening to music and humming faintly. Dave had warned him about another vampire in the area. But John just brushed him off and stole Daves favorite hoodie. Hoping that intensified the alpha smell. So he really didn't expect to be pinned to a wall with a pair of glowing red eyes taunting him. There was a hand against his mouth and his eyes went wide. He tried to struggle. But the calming effect the alphas could have set in and his knees went weak. His will to protest evaporated. And he just let it happen. Internally screaming at himself to fight back as the vampires fangs brushed his neck. He felt the sharp bite of them breaking skin, and could feel as the alpha didn't pull away. Apparently Dave had done a good job of making him taste good. 

 

But then. The vampire was being pulled back. And some sort of inhuman scream of rage shook the air around them. His eyes flickered to the alpha that had him pinned. And he saw Dave there. Crouched in a fighting stance. Baring sharp teeth (they all got sharp when a vampire was angry or feeding.) at the alpha and letting loose an inhuman snarl. Johns eyes widened as the other alpha launched herself at Dave. The blond met her just as fiercely. 

 

John had heard from Dave that Alpha fights were intense. And he soon realized that they were. Eventually. Dave shoved her against a wall and his teeth locked around her throat. He bit down and she let out a gurgled scream before slumping to the ground. Apparently vampires could kill other vampires. 

 

John was shaking as he looked up at his boyfriend. Dave wiped the blood from his face before he moved over to John. Gently reaching out and touching his neck. Before pulling John into his arms protectively. Kissing the bite on his neck and nuzzling his cheek soothingly. John kept close and closed his eyes as he relaxed into Daves chest. He had lost a good amount of blood. So he felt a bit woozy. And Dave got him home quickly. Settling him on the couch and making him drink some orange juice and eat a couple of granola bars. Fussing over him the whole time. 

 

"Dave. I'm fine. Really." John murmured as Dave checked his neck for the millionth time. It hurt. But it was mostly uncomfortable because it wasn't Dave. John gifted a bit and turned around so he could press his face into Daves neck and wrap his arms around his boyfriend. Snuggling close while Dave kissed the spot and nuzzled him sweetly. 

 

"You're not leaving my sight for a week." Dave said firmly. Rubbing between Johns shoulders and kissing his hair. John grumbled and kissed at Daves collar.

 

"Overprotective fuck." John grumbled. Nuzzling close to his overprotective boyfriend. 

 

"I'm overprotective cause I love you John." Dave sighed faintly. John paused in surprise and looked up at Dave before kissing his chin. 

 

"I love you too." John murmured. "Overprotective as you are." He sighed. Smiling a bit into the hollow of Daves throat. 

 

"Wow. Thanks." Dave chuckled.


End file.
